vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ragnarok (Bahamut)
Summary The Ragnarok are the strongest type of Abyss, guarding the secrets of the Ruins. There are 7 in total, each owning a Grand Force, which are the key to unleash Avalon's full capacity. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, up to 7-C via Reactive Evolution for Yggdrasil | 8-A, 7-C for Deus ex Machina and Phoenix Name: Referred as Ragnarok as a whole, varies for its members (Poseidon, Yggdrasil, Metatron, Deus ex Machina, Iblis, Fenrir, Phoenix) Origin: Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Gender: Genderless Age: Over 1000 years old Classification: Guardians of the Ruins Powers and Abilities: |-|Poseidon=Large Size (Type 3), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1), Can bypass force fields, Regeneration (Low-Mid; regenerated its tentacles), Berserk Mode with Lunatic Call |-|Yggdrasil=Large Size (Type 3), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1), Can bypass force fields, Regeneration (High-Mid; regenerated from being just a burnt trunk, and should scale from B-blood Wyvern, which can regenerate after being destroyed into pieces), Mind Manipulation (Planting its seeds on people allows it to manipulate their mind), Energy Manipulation (Can create and nullify energy blasts), Forcefield Creation, Reactive Power Level/Reactive Evolution (If it gets attacked, it will prepare resistance against that attack and will also surpass its opponent in speed and power), Plant Manipulation, Body Control (Can sprout blades and cannons from its body), Shockwave Generation (Like all Drag-Rides, it should be able to generate shockwaves with Howling Howl), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation and Ice Manipulation, Berserk Mode with Lunatic Call |-|Metatron=Large Size (Type 3), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Can bypass force fields, Attack Reflection (Every attack launched towards it in the span of less than a second is reflected), Berserk Mode with Lunatic Call |-|Deus ex Machina=Large Size (Type 3), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Can bypass force fields, Immortality (Type 1), Teleportation, BFR, Spatial Manipulation (Can compress the space its opponents is on, squashing the target and killing it no matter what kind of defensive power they have, as shown when it reduced glass into powder), Berserk Mode with Lunatic Call |-|Iblis=Large Size (Type 3), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Can bypass force fields, Illusion Creation, Morality Manipulation via Sound Manipulation (Those hit by its sound waves would kill their own comrades while thinking that they were in the right), Mind Pollution (Its sight and sound can pollute the mind of its opponent to break it and cause fatal mental damage, brainwash its opponent into following its commands, or induce them fear that causes them to forget how to breath and almost faint), Berserk Mode with Lunatic Call |-|Fenrir=Large Size (Type 3), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1), Can bypass force fields, Ice Manipulation via Breath Attack (Can breathe out air that freezes its opponents to death), Berserk Mode with Lunatic Call |-|Phoenix=Large Size (Type 3), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Can bypass force fields, Fire Manipulation (Its flame won't vanish even after more than ten minutes of being set), Berserk Mode with Lunatic Call Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Poseidon fought Lux Arcadia and Celistia Ralgris, although it was said by Hayes to be half-dead at that moment; Yggdrasil easily overpowered all members of Syvalles at once; Both Iblis and Metatron fought the girls from Syvalles; Deus ex Machina fought Lux and Soffice Xfer; While Fenrir and Pheonix are never shown fighting, they should be comparable to the others), up to Town level via Reactive Evolution for Yggdrasil (Evolved to match Lux with Over Limit) | Multi-City Block level+ (Stronger than before, Fenrir fought Mel Gizalut), Town level for Deus ex Machina and Phoenix (Deus ex Machina fought Singlen Shelbrit, Phoenix fought Magialca Zen Vanfrick) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Comparable to members of Syvalles), up to Massively Hypersonic via Reactive Evolution for Yggdrasil (Evolved to be comparable to Lux with Over Limit) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Should be above Gigas) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+, up to Town level via Reactive Evolution for Yggdrasil | Multi-City Block Class+, Town Class for Deus ex Machina and Phoenix Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Tanked attacks from members of Syvalles), up to Town level via Reactive Evolution for Yggdrasil (Tanked attacks from Over Limit Lux) | Multi-City Block level+, Town level for Deus ex Machina and Phoenix Stamina: High. Lux had to attack Poseidon thousands of times in just a few seconds to tire it down, and the others should scale to it. Range: Tens of kilometers via sheer size Intelligence: Animalistic Standard Equipment: None Weaknesses: If their core is destroyed, they'll die automatically, bypassing regeneration. Key: Regular Incarnations | Lunatic Call Rampage Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Antagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Mind Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Space Users Category:Morality Users Category:Sound Users Category:Illusionists Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Fear Users Category:Berserkers Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7